weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Pickleodeon/Bruh
I've thought bout dis Snoop Bloggy-Blogg post. This wiki has had mo' of a impact on mah game than one would think. For one, without dis wiki, I would have never found up how tha f*** ta use photoshop. This straight-up brought up mah creatizzle sense a s***load more. Also, without dis wiki, I would have never become a gangbangin' hustla of FNAF. In fact, dis wiki taught me what tha f*** FNAF even WAS. This wiki also kinda caused mah crazy a** ta create mah YallTube channel. When I pimped Save Daieegee wiki (which would not have happened if I never found dis wiki), I needed a email adress ta do it fo' some reason, n' tha one I was rockin all up in tha time (my mom's) didn't work. Right back up in yo muthaf***in a**. So mah daddy made me a google account wit a gmail n' YallTube channel, n' so Save Daieegee wiki was pimped, n' so was mah YallTube channel. Not tha mention dis wiki gots me tha f*** into watchin YTP again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy b*****. Years ago, when I was only up in like first or second grade, I found YTP n' started watchin dat s***. But one episode I was watchin on mah Wii was heard by mah muthafathas, n' they thought dat shiznit was inappropriate. Right back up in yo muthaf***in ass. So they holla'd at mah crazy a** I was not allowed ta peep YTP no mo'. Then when I found dis wiki, I peeped YTP: Da Haunted Hotel Of Weegee, it gots me back tha f*** into watchin YTP, as by dat point I had been watchin SMG4 n' SML fo' a while n' was pretty much allowed ta peep anythang I wanted on YallTube, as I pretty peeped vizzlez full of F bombs on a thugged-out everyday basis. All dis (except tha YTP thang) contributed ta mah motivation of joinin nuff other joints like f***in DeviantArt n' Scratch. Right back up in yo muthaf***in ass. So now, I be a semi-hyped internizzle user, bein well known among three lil' small-a** communitizzles fo' realz. And itz all cuz of dis wiki, tha wiki thatz tha whole reason I pimped mah wikia account up in tha straight-up original gangsta place. I shizzle have come a long-a** way since tryin ta cook up a Supa Mario Galaxy fangame wit Wawaluigi wit mah playa, which turned tha f*** into a "Weegeez Maze" game dat was never finished (if hit dat shiznit on at all), which turned tha f*** into me bein horny bout Weegee, which turned tha f*** into me lookin up picturez of Weegee on Gizoogle Images (I also found UnMario wiki, Sqeegee, n' UnAnythang Wiki dis way), which turned tha f*** into me findin dis on Gizoogle Images which I thought was cool, which turned tha f*** into me findin dis wiki. I be thinkin tha problem here is dat dis wiki has lost its charm dat it once had up in 2013. Many users, mainly Alpha, Lri- I mean Pipinchek n' Nara, have moved on ta another sense of humor, one dat don't straight-up fit wit tha wiki fo' realz. And then phat ol' Thejyc came up in n' demoted a cold-a** lil crap ton of people. With these playas no longer bein admins, tha wiki didn't seem dat funk ta be on no mo' fo' realz. And then all tha drama wit tha AMFA n' tha seperation categoriez of Recolors, Semi-Recolors, n' Non-Recolors, n' then Felix n' Jareck (I don't give a f*** bout Suicizzle Mouse cuz it creeps me up n' I couldn't stop thankin bout it, which fueled mah hatred fo' dem two), n' then tha FNAF controversy (fueled up in part by Luialleo), n' then tha big-a** anti-nazizzle chizzles, n' then tha name chizzlez of Al Qaeegee n' tha A.A.Q.W.F, n' then tha recolor ban, n' now all tha drama wit Freegee. When all of dis wikiz oldschool staff leaves, we must make tha rulez less strict n' rebuild what tha f*** has been destroyed. Y'all KNOW dat s***, muthafucka! We need ta make dis wiki mo' popular, which is ghon be hard since nuff playas on tha internizzle couldn't give a f***in shiznit bout Weegee no mo', n' we can possibly do dis all up in tha few ghettofab YallTubers whoz a** like Weegee (like f***in SMG4 n' Luigikid Gaming). Letz revive dis wiki, Weegee, n' tha Weegee fad once n' fo' all before all of dem fall tha f*** into a funky-a** black hole alllll muthaf***in day. Also, I wanna you ta specify how tha f*** dis wiki is becomin a cold-a** lil cult n' which playas be thinkin Weegee is real. 30th comment Category:Blog posts